edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Ed: The Last Airbender Characters
Characters [[Ed (Avatar)|'Ed (Avatar)']] One hundred years later, Ed is found and freed from the iceberg by siblings Nazz and Eddy of the Southern Water Tribe. He quickly befriended them, and almost immediately attracted Prince Kevin's attention, who was to capture him, and Jonny's, a Fire Nation marine commander. The three set out to find a waterbending master who could teach Nazz and Ed; evading Kevin's attempts to capture them along the way. Ed is the current Avatar. He has super strength. He is the last air bender. He goes on a journey with Nazz, Eddy, Kevin, and Marie, to learn the other three elements, so he can beat the Firelord, Eddy's Brother. Though his Airbending skills are great he has a lot to learn. He is left-handed. He seems a lot smarter than usual during serious times. When he learned the other three elements, he knew he had to kill Firelord Eddy's Brother. But this goes against everything the monks told him. Ed was taught Waterbending by his friend Nazz. He was taught Earthbending by the blind bandit, Marie. Ed was taught Firebending by his former enemy Prince Kevin. He is 12 years of age. Ed and the others are left near an Earth Kingdom base, from where they're to be escorted to Apricot Lake, to be taught Earthbending by one of his living peers, King Rolf. Due to a misunderstanding with the general responsible for the base, who wanted to forcibly draw the Avatar State, the group decides to go to Apricot Lake by themselves. Upon arrival they learn that the city has fallen under Fire Nation control. In a trade between the new governor's son, who accidentally left the city by following Momo, and Rolf, Aang fights Sarah, Kevin's younger sister, who also decides to capture him. Rolf tells Ed that he must remain in Omashu, and instructs him on who to search for as an Earthbending master: someone who waits and listens before attacking. While passing the Peach Creek, Ed has a vision about a laughing girl and flying boar. Upon reaching the city of Lemon Brook, they search for a supposed underground tournament, hoping to find a good Earthbender. After watching many rounds, they witness a fight between one of the popular contestants and the current champion, a little blind girl. During her match, Ed notices that the girl waits and listens before attacking. She easily defeats her opponent. Ed tries to talk ever, but she evades him. 'Nazz' Nazz is a is a Waterbender who was born and raised in the Southern Water Tribe by her grandmother, Kanna, just like her older brother Eddy. Nazz was the last Waterbender in her tribe and led a normal teenage life until she and her brother discovered an Air Nomad named Ed frozen in a block of ice. When she finds out he is none other than the Avatar, lost for a hundred years, she becomes hopeful that he is the one who will save the war-torn world. Nazz and her brother leave their tribe behind to travel with Ed, helping him to finally put a stop to the Fire Nation's devastation. After mastering Waterbending at the hands of Master Pakku, Nazz leaves the North Pole with Ed and Eddy. They travel to the Earth Kingdom so Ed can learn Earthbending. After the fall of Cul-de-Sac, Nazz and her friends hide away in the Fire Nation, stealing clothes to disguise themselves. She is 13 years of age. 'Eddy' Eddy is a teenage Water Tribe warrior. Raised by his grandmother Kanna along with his younger sister Nazz in the Southern Water Tribe, Eddy is the son of Chief Hakoda, who left along with all of the other men in his tribe to fight the Fire Nation. As a result, Eddy was the oldest male in the South Pole. He assumed responsibility for the tribe until his sister discovered an Air Nomad named Ed frozen in a block of ice. When he learns that Ed is the Avatar, he is at first skeptical that a child could really save the world. As he and his sister help Ed on his quest, he begins to believe that Ed really is the only hope for peace in the world. Despite his inability to bend, Eddy becomes the strategist of the group, constantly trying to prove himself to be a great warrior like his father. Eddy is also the "matter of fact" guy in the group and does not believe in spirit magic, and he calls it "mumbo-jumbo". Originally poor, his leadership skills improve over the series as well. His humor and his ability to organize and plan becomes imperative to the group on their travels. By the end of the series, Eddy becomes a master swordsman and finally becomes a great warrior like his father. He is 14 years of age. Prince Kevin When Kevin was about ten years old, his cousin, Lu Ten, died while away at war. Soon after, General Iroh, devastated by the loss of his only child, abandoned his two-year siege of the Earth Kingdom Capital City, Cul-de-Sac. During an audience with Fire Lord Azulon, Eddy's Brother shows off Sarah's prodigious Firebending skill and her knowledge of military strategy, both of which outstrip Kevin's. Azulon is unimpressed by all of these exercises and demands that Ursa and her children leave and Eddy's Brother be frank about his reasons for wanting the audience. Sarah and Kevin eavesdrop on Eddy's Brother and Azulon's conversation as Eddy's Brother voices his desire to be made heir in place of Iroh, justifying this course of action by pointing out that not only has Iroh’s overwhelming grief and subsequent erratic behavior made the date of his return from war uncertain, but that Iroh no longer has any heirs to carry on his line. Azulon, however, is outraged and he declares angrily that Iroh has suffered enough, but Eddy's Brother’s suffering has only just begun. Ursa says goodbye to Kevin. Frightened, Kevin runs away while Sarah stays to watch. Later, while Kevin is in his room trying to sleep, Sarah comes in and mockingly tells him that Azulon's punishment for Eddy's Brother is that he must kill Kevin, as the Fire Lord now wants his younger son to know what it feels like to lose a child. Ursa, hearing the commotion, comes in and drags Sarah away, declaring that it is time that they talked, and Kevin, left behind, chants quietly to himself, "Sarah always lies." Much later that night, Kevin is awakened once again, but this time by his mother. She tells a sleepy Kevin that everything that she has done, she did for him, and instructs him not to forget who he is no matter how much things may change. Kevin wakes up the next morning and immediately remembers what transpired the night before and runs frantically through the halls searching for his mother. He finds Sarah, who blithely tells him that Azulon died last night and that their mother is missing. As she plays with Kevin's pearl dagger (a gift from his uncle Iroh), she mocks Kevin about the fact that their mother is not there to make her give it back. Eventually, Kevin finds Eddy's Brother in the gardens of the palace, and upon doing so demands to know where Ursa is. Eddy's Brother does not answer and Kevin and Kevin hangs his head in sorrow. At Azulon’s funeral, the sage conducting the ceremony names Eddy's Brother the new Fire Lord, stating that Azulon's dying request was that he be succeeded by his second son. He is 14 years of age. Marie Bei Fong Marie is an Earthbending master. Blind since birth, Marie was constantly looked down upon for her disability and her stature as an innocent little girl, especially by her over-protective parents. Upon discovering Badgermoles, earth-dwelling animals who were blind just like her, she learned seismic sense through them - the ability to use Earthbending as an extension of her senses and effectively give her "sight" through vibrations in the ground. Known as the "Blind Bandit", she mastered Earthbending through her own style and developed a tough-guy personality, becoming infamous by winning underground Earthbending tournaments behind her parents' backs. Uninterested at first, she chooses to leave behind her old life and travel with Avatar Ed and friends to be his Earthbending teacher. Marie's mastery over earth, especially with Metalbending, as well as her unique personality, proved her to be a valuable addition to the Avatar's group. Marie is the third person shown to be taught Earthbending by the Badgermoles, the first being "Oma" and "Shu". Marie is the also first person in the series shown to be taught by the animal from which a bending art originated, the second and third person being Ed and Kevin. Although Marie's hair appears to be short, in 'Tales of Cul-de-Sac' it is shown to be very long and bushy when she lets it down. Marie was the only member of the original four members of Team Avatar not to go on an adventure with Kevin after he joined the team, later wanting to go with him when splitting up to search for Ed in "Sozin's Comet, Part 1". As she plainly puts "Everyone else went on a life changing field trip with Kevin, now it's my turn." Though it didn't go how she planned as she told him about her problems but he was more focused on finding Ed. Marie says, "This is the worst field trip ever." She is 12 years old. Lee Lee lived and grew up on Planet Kyoshi. She studied as a Kyoshi Warrior, and b'ecame a master in the art of fans (Tessenjutsu). Her family is not shown nor known. Lee and her fellow warriors are first seen when they captured Ed and his friends for intruding on Kyoshi, as they assume he is a Fire Nation spy. Lee interrogated the group, threatening to throw Eddy to the Unagi. She and the village then quickly accepted them as guests, once they learned Ed was the Avatar. Initially rather offended by Eddys somewhat sexist attitude, she paid him back by repeatedly humiliating him in combat training. She later even forced him to dress in full female warrior garb when he asked to come train with her, but she was eventually attracted to him once he admitted his mistake. The two bonded over sparring matches, and, before parting, she kisses Eddy on the cheek admitting that even though she is a warrior, she was also a girl. She and the other warriors of Kyoshi, inspired by Edy particularly, had gone off to fight in the war against the Fire Nation. She is 14 years old. Sarah The princess of the Fire Nation, the younger sister and archenemy to Prince Zuko. She was a key enemy of Team Avatar, chasing Avatar Ed and her banished brother far across the Earth Kingdom accompanied her two best "friends" May and Ty Lee. A Firebending prodigy, Sarah is sadistic, manipulative and obsessed with power. She is a skilled tactician who orchestrated the Fire Nation victory over the Earth Kingdom capital Cul-de-Sac and halted the invasion on Day of Black Sun. Sarah harbored deep mental instabilities, believing her mother favored Kevin over her. Raised by her father in an environment devoid of a mother-figure, Sarah had to be nothing less than perfect in her father's eyes. After the betrayal of her two closest friends May and Ty Lee, these instabilities were brought up to the surface. Upon the arrival of Sozin's Comet, Sarah was soon to be crowned Fire Lord; however, her defeat at the hands of her brother Kevin and Nazz caused her to suffer a complete mental collapse. Like her father, Sarah hungers for personal power and is a dedicated nationalist. Harboring a high intolerance of imperfection, Sarah relentlessly drills herself towards perfection and settles for nothing less from herself or those that serve her. She believes that power and domination are what makes a person strong. She has absolute confidence in her "divine right to rule" which she believes she was born with. She has neither pity nor mercy towards those she marks as treasonous or inferior. Sarah is marked by a distinct lack of empathy. Even as a child, she was seen to react with hostility when outdone, when she shoved Ty Lee to the ground after Ty Lee had ousted her in gymnastics. This behavior would characterize her relationship with her friends for many years. Although she could show sympathy towards them, she never cared for their feelings and manipulated them as she saw fit, such as when she threatened Ty Lee into leaving the circus and joining her cause. She is prone to asserting herself and her authority in a grandiose way, such as when she humiliated Long Feng in front of his former henchmen, or when she threatened the captain of her ship. She also shows a need for admiration from her father, whom she emulates to a great degree, and to a lesser extent from everyone else around her. She is shown reacting with despair and rage when she learned her father was going to the Earth Kingdom without her. She also becomes very violent (burning down a house) when rejected romantically by Chan. These are all traits of a Narcissistic Personality Disorder while her lack of empathy as a child and purposeful harming of animals is a sign of Conduct disorder. She is 14 years old. Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters Category:Cartoon crossovers Category:Episodes